Yamano Van the Professional Gundam Pilot/Exorcist(Disney's Star 🌟
Yamano Van is a very strong and a young eternal Saint of Athena who also comes from a family with a storied history -but their family history is much more darker than Madoka and her father Scorpio Milo and her Mother Mitsuka's family were (since she was born in the Sanctuary in Greece and now adopted by Pegasus Kinomura Seiya and his wife Kinomura Eagle Marin and their family who are -and always be residing at their International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� family residence -which any of us are very welcome to join them for free and fight for true peace and etc ). Van is actually the littlest brother among his two older sisters and has two baby kittens with three puppies (Awww...So kawaii !) Even Seiya and the rest of the Knights have them as well !) His mother and father were actually heirs of the Yamano family til' they had these very strong Knights of Athena years later . WARNING: like all of my character articles, this one has true information that can be very dark and disturbing so I will do my best to lighten it up a little bit so if anybody has any questions about my characters and their hobbies and family members-etc. As always I will be glad to answer them at the best of my ability so let's get started ! ='Early Life'= Yamano Van was the third child to be born on January 24,1964 at 5:30 AM at the Hellsing Organization Family Hospital at their residence in Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth. After his birth, Marie speaks to a nurse that works (and lives there with them) says that the Yamano family always had a very disturbing secret: which the was the sacred birthmark that all of the Yamano children and their father , also have all over their eternal bodies-.They were also born with the Mark of both Goddesses Athena & Hestia as well (hey, so was I and my siblings).Three years later, in order to keep the Yamano family birthmark a secret, the family goes into hiding at their home til they heard the first air raid siren that began the most longest war of the decade that didn't last til mid-1983 -The Intergalactic War . 'Beginning of the Intergalactic War -January 4,1968 -March 4,1983 -with a Signed Negotiation Paper Signed by Us Knights of Athena and Hestia and President Reagan' When'' the war officially began, Van and his family were out trying to look for Aries Mu and Cancer Deathmask -''who'' were protecting the remaining families at the Sanctuary in Greece. Van realizes that he now has an ability where he can use his main weapon:known as The Black Keys, and he can also recite Proverbs from the Holy Bible as their defense attack. So during the war, Van is seen playing (and fighting evil )'' ''with his variety of' 'LBX- ncluding Elysian '('which he still uses' today''). He also helped us'' Knights of' Athena and Hestia defeat Mizel (but there is still trouble on the horizon) and saved our precious Planet Earth ��. After coming back here to Earth on March 4,1983 we -'alongside' President Reagan signed the official papers of ending the war and also putting an end to the ongoing Cold War .' 'Personality' Despite his innocent stature and his peaceful personality, Can can be very but extreme violent at times-depending on each situation. He can somewhat lash out at anybody while trying not to attack anybody without warning . To make matters worse, Van does actually show his completely violent side when it comes to using The Cross Keys , or calling off one of his unknown dangerous attacks that could easily kill somebody -as of course- we don't want that to happen ,now do we ? Overall, Can somewhat shows off his calm, cool & collected side that shows him trying to be very positive & very helpful in desperate times of need . 'Official Future Appearances:Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars -Disney's Star �� Twinkle Pretty Cure/Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home In Tokyo,Japan and All Over Planet Earth ��! Before making a huge comeback in this Disney anime, Van could be shown wearing many different outfits , used many different attacks, Van makes an official strong comeback in this show, where he is seen alongside Miho's plane while standing next to Miho and her baby kittens Snoopy and Woodstock at the front of the Sanctuary in Greece. Then, they are all startled by the arrival of Taurus Alderbaran and Aries Mu -who were also talking with them while both Ami arrives with Akira & Makoto along with a little girl standing next to her. Ami then tells them that the Cold War is still going on and it must end peacefully-so will all future wars: that is the true reason of having The Coming of True Peace Festival. On their way to the main dining hall at the rebuilt Sanctuary, Van starts remembering (or should I say) reminiscing a few flashbacks while the war was still going on . By doing so. He goes to sleep while laying his head on the table humming "Boku wa yo Kizuku Deishou" ( the song that I am referring to actually means "Look on up at the Bottom "(Boku wa yo Kizuku Deishou" from the 1970 Twentieth Century Fox film '''Beyond the Valley of the Dolls which Van has the soundtrack album on vinyl record . Van hums as he remembers some very quick flashbacks . Van is then awakened by Jasmine and Yumekano Mai, both of them are quickly telling him that Saeba Ryo and Bakura Ryo are trying to take over the festival .Van uses his normal bow and arrow and calls out the First Holy Scripture:Arrow of the Holy Light ! "but this attack was also activated by Jasmine and Mai -who quickly helped Van use the Arrow of the Blinding Holy Light of God the fire off the shot -quickly ending the reign of terror from the three stooges .At the end of the festival, Van can be seen playing with the survivors and their children along with rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia singing along to the same song with Hiro, Belle,Shypre, Coffret, Hana and Ariel as the fireworks flare up as they colorfully light up the night �� sky . 'Aftermath of the Coming age True Peace Festival -At Home at the International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��' back home at their International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization residence of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��, Van wakes up to the very surprising sound of the TV station Tokyo 12 (now officially TV Tokyo) signing on Then , with a quick flash of his VCR remote, Van then switches to TV Asahi . He then heard about a breaking news segment regarding several missing people . He then quickly catches up with Belle,Hiro,Shypre,Coffret, Ariel and Hana -who were standing there with Dragon Shiryu and his girlfriend Hino Akane in their room . Van asks what the heck is going on here , and then he also asked did somebody get badly injured . Ariel shakes her head while pointing directly at the computer screen .He turns goes with them to meet Hanasaki Ran's grandmother (er...yeah ..Grandmother Willow if anybody has seen the Disney Princess movie ''Pocahontas. '') as they bravely crossed their way deeper into the woods. (And as from here on out, things will start to get messy-and no, I'm not joking.This is very serious.) 'A Brand New Mission Begins ! Head Over to the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods in the Heart of Okinawa !' '''''A Very Unusual Rescue Mission-Trying to Avoid Their Very First Nasty Confrontation With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend Now arriving at the mysterious cabin in the woods , Van, Belle,Hiro,Shypre,Coffret, Ariel and Hana agree on how they will go out there and rescue them before it is too late . After making their final agreement, Van tells them that since he's the only one who has an ability of using the Caged Hair (it also seems that besides Tohno Shiki himself, Van too knows how to use the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception as well ) and while Belle was just about to say something to him, Van grows and slaps her hand away -proceeding into the cabin without warning . Now inside, we are introduced to Van's first two main abilities -where he could safely use both Caged Hair and The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception without causing any significant damages to any innocent people or any personal property . They also protect anyone or anything from incoming missiles (nuclear weapons) and etc. So this would be actually the first time here in the Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars universe that we have a very young and very (extremely powerful and 100% dangerous) Knight of Athena and Hestia/ secret exorcist who has the powers of but not just of his own, but from grandpa Walter and uncle Alexander -both of whom can also use their powers to prevent great global destruction (Walter) and to cause great global destruction (Alexander-if possible) , but it seems that Van is pretty much used to using their powers (and his own powers ) for the positive sake of us and our allies , plus the Knights of Athena and Hestia and the entire planet Earth �� . Meaning that he can use them wisely without bringing out any casualties . O.K., now that Van is inside the cabin , he starts using the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception to track down Asta's silent movements (now that's a very wise decision) and takes out his own regular gun (O.K., now that's not a wise decision !) and takes out his first round of bullets . Belle loudly grows at him as she quickly takes her gun and starts busting through Asta's door . But he wasn't in there . So without having any other choice but to call his eternal girlfriend Kawamura Ami/ Cure Periwinkle -who -somehow wasn't very amused -and I mean -that she doesn't like this-not one bit of this whole nasty situation . arriving in the kitchen, Van starts feeling a little bit edgy, weird and a ton being worried as he now starts feeling the quick invisible pressure (and spiritual energy ) of not one-but two (coming from a woman ) starts appearing from behind -trying to make her first strike with her great huge sword (did Asta give that to her as their secret gift ? Cause he's got one as well .) and tries to attack Van with it . But somehow, he blocks it while using both Caged Hair within himself using the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and creates a very bright- flaming yellow sword . Below I have listed all of Yamano Van 's abilities by photo (coming soon but could take a while ) and by written description as follows. 'Yamano Van's Very Powerful Special Abilities and professional Exorcism Skills ' Here are all of Yamano Van 's very powerful special abilities including his exorcism skills . Please note that some of these abilities can be used while piloting inside his Gundam . And some can be very frightening so I will tone them down just a little bit, O.K. ? Now, let's get started. 'Caged Hair & the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception' A bit unusual -but overall-this is actually his first double ability that were somehow both inherited from Tohno Shiki and Ciel . Van is actually the only exorcist who can control both of these abilities without having any problems -or as a matter of fact - avoid causing any casualties and property damage . Both Caged Hair & the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can only be used when he goes into battle-or can also be used while under stress , or while in case of a huge global threat . Both Caged Hair & The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can go both ways : Bloodshot Red -The main color for the ability where in case that Van could mysteriously gain some aux speed faster than MACH 1 (according to Japanese mathematics from some educational sources that I've been studying from .) And gain a newer upgrade of his solo main attack known as the Cross Keys . Van can only ise this side because of the other side - well -he tries to be very cautious about not using the darker version of this ability -which goes like this : Frightening Bleeding Red -This is a very rare color that can only show up if Van is going through deep stress, global threats and etc . So it is best for Van that he should remain caution and avoid this horrific event from coming out .O.K., now it is time for the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: this second ability can also -without warning -cause great global catastrophe so as it was written -this ability shall be locked away and never to be used once and for all . 'The First & Second Holy Scriptures' As for right now, these are the only two light abilities that Van only has . Now, as I expertly explained before in real-time , both Van & Hiro are pretty much like the yin & yang -meaning the balance of that person's mind, body & soul , meaning that Van has a couple of dark abilities but only mixed in with his very rare original light abilities that he was also born with . Here are the first two light abilities: The First Holy Scripture -known as the Arrow of the Holy Light can only be used when either that somebody gets hurt, gets punished for no reason and etc . Van's first attack was actually 'Rendezvous With Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom, Phoenix Kido Ikki, Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile, Vanity/Cure Illusion , Riko/Cure Magical, Turner Kathleen/Cure Canary & Hanasaki Ran (A.K.A. Miraihontas)/Cure Faith at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor Located in Oahu, Hawaii !' 'Arriving at Honolulu, Hawaii for the Early Nighttime ��Luau Festival ! Capture the Amazing Mysterious Jewel Thieves Once and for all ! ' 'Getting Ready for the First Annual Upcoming International Baking Competition at A Struggling Local Family-Friendly Bakery Business at the Heart of Shinjuku in Downtown Tokyo!' 'Meetin & Bonding With (Dolk) Kamishiro Ryu & His Daughter Hugtan (Haruru) During the First Annual Upcoming International Baking Competition at the Local Shopping Mall in the Heart of Shinjuku in Downtown Tokyo! Beware of the Mysterious Pretty Cure Named Yagami Saeko!' Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Professional Exorcists Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Dark Using Exorcists